Growing Up
by jemetc
Summary: Lessons in life are learned when Etcetera finds herself without a kitten to play with. Written 4 years ago, unearthed from my computer only now. Featuring Skimbleshanks, Victoria, Jemima, Electra and others.
1. Default Chapter

Etcetera walked out of the oven one sunny morning, eager to face whatever the new day would bring about. She scanned the junkyard for any sign of her best friends, Electra, Jemima and Victoria, thinking to meet them for another round of pounce. Or, if their spirits were yearning for something more than that old kittens' game, Etcetera was willing to go on an adventure.

She bounced past Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, chatting over a breakfast of what looked like sardines. "Oy, Cettie!" Mungo called, noticing the extra spark and skip in the kitten's eyes and step. "Some energy you got today!" "Doesn't she always?" Rumpleteazer managed to say in between bites of the (freshly-stolen) fish. "Go 'Cetera!"

Etcetera gave them a grin and sprang along, darting around Skimbleshanks and Cassandra. "Hello there, little kitten!" Skimble said. "Good day, isn't it?"

"Is it ever!" Etcetera answered. Playfullly, she thwacked the Cassandra on the head. Then, when the elegant Siamese turned to speak to her, Etcetera whizzed past her, biting her lightly on the ear. The older queen, not in the least sense miffed, smiled approvingly. "Well! Your reflexes are getting better."

As Etcetera ran ahead, away from them, Skimbleshanks commented, "That's because the little lassie's getting older."

Cassandra smiled again. "Etcetera, getting older? Now I've seen everything."

_Now where on earth are they, _Etcetera asked herself. _They're not in the drainpipe, not in the car, not in any of our hidey-holes. _She paused to rest. Stretching out on the ground, Etcetera was unaware of the three shadows inching their way towards her.

She closed her eyes and let another daydream of the Rum Tum Tugger slip into her thoughts. If there was any cat she'd meet in place of her friends, it would be him. But of course, as she now knew too well, the Tugger, in her life, was basically just that—an older tom in the center of a daydream. That didn't mean, though, that she'd already outgrown her crush on him. . . If there was one more thing Etcetera had learned over the past year, it was that there are some things one can get over (such as the Tugger being truly in love with Bombalurina) and some things one just can't. Etcetera considered the fact that the Tugger was the cutest cat alive ("hottest," as the kittens preferred to call him now) to be an example of these.

Even so, Etcetera had really shown signs of maturity since the last Jellicle Ball. Everyone had noticed that, bit by bit. Before, all praises had gone to her three friends—Victoria, for her grace and graciousness, Jemima, for her intelligence and depth, Electra, for her independence and assertiveness. And if they were all that, what was Etcetera? Carefree, exasperating, naïve. If she had only had the nerve and respect, Etcetera would have mumbled something about Rumpleteazer being just as much. But no, they'd said. At least Rumpleteazer pulled her pranks on the humans, assuring the Tribe of a steady ration of Sunday dinners and the like. What was Etcetera good for, aside from further inflating the Tugger's already extra-inflated ego?

But that had begun changing, and Etcetera was going to make sure that the Tribe's opinions of her were to continue changing for good. She'd heard what Cassie and Skimble had exchanged, a while ago. _Hmmmph_, she thought.

_I'm no longer half the baby you think I am. I'll make you see that! I'll grow up! I'll be nice, I won't be a brat, I'll stop shrieking and whining and being 'worthless.' Why, I'll be—I'll even be——_

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Etcetera jumped three feet into the air as three bodies landed inaccurately around her.

"I _told_ you to wait for my signal!"

"Apparently, someone didn't see it—"

"Does it matter? I think I've twisted my forepaw. Ouch."

"Get Plato or any of the toms to lick it for you. I'm sure they'll be happy to—OUCH."

"Macavity take you, 'Lectra."

"Wh—? Oh you better start praying Jenny and Jelly didn't hear that, Victoria!"

"Where's Cettie?" asked Jemima, who had been the first to speak. Beside her, Electra and Victoria pulled themselves together as Etcetera leaped down from the pile of debris she'd jumped onto. _Mature behavior, indeed_, "Cettie" thought as she put on a mock-fierce face.

"What's the big idea?" she demanded.

Victoria instantly rubbed up against her, and, purring sweetly, said, "You seemed to be in desperate need of us. Being the kind creatures that we are, we were so thoughtful as to save you the toil and trouble of—"

"Whatever, Vicky," Etcetera muttered, giving her a shove. Behind the young white queen, Electra made a face. Jemima giggled.

"Anyway, now that your _kindness_ has paid off"—Etcetera gave Victoria a rather convincing glare—"would you like to play some more?"

"Sure," Jemima and Electra answered. Victoria looked disappointed. "Gee, Cettie. But I promised Mistoffelees I'd help him with some things. . . I'd like to stay with you, but I've already promised Misto. . . "

"And Mistoffelees is all-important," Etcetera said, trying to sound as if she were joking. But she saw that Victoria was truly sorry, so she smiled. "No, it's okay, Vicky. It's okay!" she added. Victoria beamed, gave her a last apologetic look, and bounded away.

"So…" Etcetera said, giving the other two kittens a meaningful look. Jemima grinned and lunged at her, knocking them both into a heap of rubbish. Electra let out a yowl and leapt after them. Soon, a huge, blurry mass of red, black, orange and white kittens was rolling around the Junkyard, amid yelps and screeches and the occasional cry of "Lecky! That's _my_ tail you're biting, not Cettie's!"

"Enough—_enough!_" Etcetera later squeezed her way out from beneath Jemima and Electra's bodies. "Let's—do—something—else," she suggested, in between gasps for breath.

"Let's go to town!" Jemima said. "Uncle Bustopher might be doing his rounds, and who knows if he's in the mood for lunchtime companions. . ."

"No!" Electra cried. "Let's ask Mungo and Rumple if we can go with them on a caper!"

"Adventure!" Etcetera shrieked. "Let's!"

"Fine," Jemima muttered. "But I guess we'd better not let Demeter and Munkustrap know about that."

"_What_ are you not going to let me know about?" a deep male voice cut in from behind her. Jemima froze. "Well, whatever _that_ is," the silver-striped tabby continued, "It will have to wait. In case too much of Etcetera here has made you forget, I told you that Alonzo, the others and I are taking you with us today."

Jemima fidgeted. "To the Pollicle thing."

"To settle the Pollicle _matter_, Jemima. If you're going lead this Tribe one day, you're going to have to be well-versed in these situations. You can't have too much of this playtime anymore. The Heavyside knows _I_ didn't, when I was young. . . "

"Sure looks like it," Electra muttered under her breath, as Munkustrap steered Jemima away, lecturing, leaving the kitten with only enough time to cast behind a helpless glance. "Poor Jemmy."

Fighting an increasing irritation, Etcetera shrugged. "There's always the two of us."

But it was not to be. Just as the two were about to decide on an adventure, once and for all, Coricopat and Tantomile emerged from behind the old tire. "O-kay," Etcetera hissed. "What's _your_ pre-arranged business, 'Lectra?"

Electra eyes widened at the sight of the mystical twins and, without so much as an explanation or apology, went over and promptly disappeared with the two. "Let me guess," Etcetera resisted the urge to scream. "You figured out they'd already foreseen your reply and decided not to say anything at all!" Dejection threatening to take over her, she slumped down on the ground, pushing away thoughts of playing with the toms. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were too _grown up_ to involve themselves with queen-kittens anyway.

_What am I going to do now. . .? _

Fighting back the urge to cry, Etcetera heard Skimble's warm, Scottish brogue call to her. "'Cetera, lass," he said, approaching her. "Do railway trains interest you, by any chance?"

"Yeah. I guess. Whatever," she mumbled.

"Will a little trip to the train station lift your spirits? Aye, come with me, little Cettie. You'll see what interesting things they are. All clunk and junk and noisy metal, but playing with them is an adventure in itself, hmm?"

"It's not like I have anything else to do, or anyone else to be with, Uncle Skimble."

And so it came to pass that Etcetera went off on an awfully big—if not different sort—of adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncle Skimble," Etcetera finally spoke as she and the Railway Cat found themselves on the steps of the train station. "Is growing up hard?" "Why d'you ask, little one?" Skimbleshanks answered, surprised and intrigued at the question. No wonder little Cettie had been quiet the entire walk from the Junkyard to here.

"Because I know—well, I think—that I'm not a child anymore. I mean. . . I've thought of it this morning. . . I'm—I want to be—all grown up. But if growing up is like this, when I grow older. . . will I have any more friends to be with?"

"What are you getting at?"

"It got to me that I lost my friends, one by one, to matters seemingly more important than the time we could spend with each other. I don't want to block their way or what they have to do and like, but. . . I wanted their company the moment I woke up, and after a few moments, they were all gone. Something to do this and something to do that. It's unfair."

Skimbleshanks turned to Etcetera, looking at her gently in the eye. He had anticipated this conversation a long time ago. "No, no, lass. It's not. You see, all of us have our own lives to live. Victoria is everybody's friend, and being that makes everyone ask for and receive her help. Everyone looks up to her, and being the kind creature that she is"—Etcetera suppressed a small grin at that—"she does what she can to make everyone happy. Now, Jemima is to lead us all someday, and so she has an obligation to fulfill. If there is something unscrupulous threatening the Tribe, she has to attend to the matter, no matter what. Electra has long been in Coricopat and Tantomile's care, she can't help but do things for them. You know Electra—not always in the spotlight, but skillful when it gets to it . . It's just like that."

"What about me, then?"

"You, Etcetera? You're going to be just you—sweet, thoughtful, special you. You may still be young, but you're capable of a lot of things that will undoubtedly help the Tribe one day. Perhaps it's not just your time yet. But it will be, even before you know it. Just wait."

Etcetera was not sure if she was to buy that. "But what about all my friends. . . and all the fun?"

"You will always have your friends, Cettie. Friends are with you forever, just as fun is. But there _is_ a difference—you can always lean on your friends, but you can't always count on fun. There's a time for everything, yes, and while friendship can't be measured by the minutes or hours that pass, fun, in the minutes and hours that you have them, is always to be treasured. . . but life isn't all about just that, Cettie. But remember: Victoria, Jemima and Electra will be with you for as long as you live. There are just times when you have to let them go. But they'll always come back."

"Do you really think so?" Etcetera asked, searching Skimble's glass-green eyes, wanting so much to know the truth. Skimbleshanks smiled. "I know so."

"How come?" Etcetera queried, unsure. She never wanted to question Skimbleshanks' word, but now she had just a twinge of doubt in her heart. She stared intently at him, waiting silently for his answer.

The Cat of the Railway Train smiled again. "Dear Cettie, I've gone through what you're going through. I was a child once too—yes! With Jenny and Jelly, Gus, Grizabella and Deuteronomy!—Now, am I not a grown cat, and am I not who I've always been meant and wanted to be? Cettie, you and your friends are in a certain stage in life. Once you pas it, everything will be simply perfect. Simply, perfectly happy."

Just then, one of the trains whistled. "Ah," Skimbleshanks exclaimed. "For the morning route!" He gave the kitten a wave. "See you in a bit, Cettie. The porters are calling my name."

"B-but wait!" Etcetera cried. "What—"

Skimble leaned closer and whispered affectionately into her ear, "Just remember what I said, Cettie. Remember it good now, and remember it for the rest of your nine lives. Say hello to the others for me when you get back—I know you can get yourself home safe and sound—I'll see you again!"

With that, Skimble made a dash and leapt onto the carriage, leaving Etcetera looking very thoughtful on the platform.

Etcetera got back to the Junkyard late that afternoon. She found Jemima on the car roof, obviously very tired. Demeter was beside her, stroking her fur and singing her to sleep. Not far from them, Victoria looked just as bogged down by the weight of the day as she half-carried, half-dragged Electra towards them. Etcetera rushed over to help.

"What happened to Lecky?" she asked.

"Exhaustion. Whatever it was Coricopat and Tantomile had her do, it more than wore her out."

"I could say the same about you and Misto. . . Jem?"

"Munkustrap. Alonzo. Pollicles. Little Jemmy in the middle of it all. You get the picture."

"Put her just right here," Demeter called out, and the young white queens lifted their friend next to Jemima, who managed a cracking "Hello." At this, Electra opened her eyes, blinked, and smiled weakly. Victoria shushed them, telling them to rest. Then she curled up next to Demeter as well, and yawned at Etcetera.

"What have you been doing all day?"

Etcetera recalled everything from the moment she woke up to her last instant of conversation with Skimble, to her laying down just at this time. Victoria, eldest of the kittens, waited, looking at her with expectant, sleepy eyes. Etcetera sensed that Jemima and Electra were listening too, and was conscious of Demeter—adult, self-possessed, respected by everyone in the Tribe—watching as well. Etcetera thought of everything Skimble had said very, very carefully. . .

She stretched, yawned and shook her head. "Nothing much," she replied. "I've just been growing up."

She didn't even bother to explain and closed her eyes despite Victoria and Demeter's astonished, curious looks.

In the distance, the hoot of a train sounded.


End file.
